


Dating Beelzebub

by MaraJordyn



Series: Obey Me Headcanons [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn
Summary: Some headcanons on dating the Demon of Gluttony, Beelzebub.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me Headcanons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Beel (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons are both sfw and nsfw and are separated by chapter.

He’s always hovering near you, keeping you safe. He’ll be like your bodyguard whether you asked him to or not. The Devildom is too dangerous to leave you alone. If any lower demon even dares to mess with you, they’ll find themselves having to deal with an angry Beel. If they don’t end up dead, they’ll be battered up enough to never mess with you again, at least.  
He gives the best hugs out of all the brothers. Period. Whenever he hugs you it’ll feel like you two are the only people in existence for a little while. His cologne has a nice smell of citrus too it that leaves you tempted to stay in his arms forever.  
His favorite thing to do with you is take you out to restaurants for dates or make a meal together in the kitchen. The food you make together tastes better than anything he’s ever had.  
If you happen to splash anything food-wise on yourself he’ll clean it up, using himself of course. Sometimes he’ll get stuff on you just to do it on purpose.   
He loves to feed you. He can’t get over how cute you look when you sit there blushing as he puts your food in your mouth. Occasionally he’ll hold the food between his lips until you come and take a bite of it for yourself, lips brushing together.   
He loves when you come see his games, you’re like his good luck charm. He’ll fight so much faster and harder to win you can’t help but feel a mixture of amazement and concern. Seeing you cheer him on makes him the happiest he’s been in a long time.   
If he ever pushes himself too far in his games or workouts, he knows you’ll be there to take care of him. He has unwavering faith in you, and besides, he sometimes likes to be coddled by you too.  
He’s always going to be giving you snacks or drinks. He’ll have them on hand constantly whenever you’re sad, stressed, or even just in the mood to snack on something. He’ll share his food with you, and only you, which still leaves his brothers in amazement to this day.  
He’s very physically affectionate. He’ll love holding your hand, carrying you around, leaving kisses all over your face. He can’t get enough of you. On the rare chance he wants to feel vulnerable, he’ll get down low and bury his head in your chest while you pet his head.  
If you’re crying, he’ll wipe away your tears with his thumbs, letting you cry into him until you can’t anymore. He knows how to get you to breathe and calm down, rubbing your back in big soothing circles.  
He’s not afraid to say ‘I Love You’ in fact he’s probably one of the only brothers that’s not a major Tsundere. So he’s not embarrassed to tell you how much you mean to him, and how much he loves you. He’ll end up saying it between kisses.  
When he gets drunk he gets needy, as does most of the other brothers. He’ll be gripping at your shirt, curling up in your lap despite his huge size. Whiny for snacks even though he had just cleared out the entire kitchen. He’ll expect you to give him something to eat up, letting you feed him up until the moment he falls asleep mumbling about you and food.


	2. Beel (NSFW)

He’s the same in bed as he is at the dinner table. Absolutely ravenous. He’s going to want to eat you, you’re his favorite snack. He’ll have his tongue over and in all the right places, and he’ll be wonderful at it. He’ll want to nibble on your ear as he whispers how good you taste. He’s gluttony, he’ll want more from you. He’ll bite you as he moans, leaving little marks all over your body.  
He likes when there’s something to eat off of you, if you’re okay with it, his favorite being whipped cream, so he can clean you off thoroughly and savor your taste. He wants to indulge in you completely. He’s never known things in moderation, so he won’t be taking you slowly. He’s so quick and powerful he’s going to be making your head spin as you grip the bed sheets.   
He’s got stamina for days, he works out all the time, so he won’t be making this short. Expect an entire night of fun with him. You’ll both be pleased several times throughout your time together, and he won’t stop till he think you can’t take it anymore.  
He’s the best at aftercare. He’ll make sure you feel comfortable after his bedtime workout routine. He’ll cuddle you, coddle you, and make sure you fall peacefully asleep in his arms. If he’s overdone it, expect him to be carrying you around everywhere the next day, making sure you’re properly hydrated.


End file.
